


Just one moment alone together

by agreytracksuit



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beach Holidays, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agreytracksuit/pseuds/agreytracksuit
Summary: Murphy is planning on proposing to Raven during their trip to the beach, but Raven is making it nearly impossible to do.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, John Murphy/Raven Reyes, Monty Green/Harper McIntyre
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Just one moment alone together

The drive to the beach was close to five hours, so the group was incredibly relieved when they finally arrived at their Airbnb in the van they’d rented. Clarke was the first one to jump out, and she took in a deep breath, smelling the sea air.

“Smell that, guys,” she breathed, exhaling. “That’s what we’ll be waking up to every morning for the next week.”

“Are you going to stand around smelling the air, or are you going to help unpack?” Murphy asked her pointedly, removing the suitcases from the back of the van one by one.

“Can we have a look around the house first?” Raven said, a slight whine in her voice. “We just got here, we want to enjoy it.”

She didn’t wait for a response before she, Clarke and Harper ran into the house to look around.

“I’ll help you,” Bellamy said to Murphy, picking up one of the suitcases. Monty followed suit.

“Thanks man,” Murphy replied. He picked up another suitcase and they headed inside.

The house wasn’t huge but it had a nice layout, two upstairs bedrooms and one downstairs, with three bathrooms and a beautiful outdoor area, perfect for entertaining.

“Hey, isn’t this great?” Raven exclaimed, coming down the stairs as Bellamy, Monty and Murphy were walking through the doors. “There’s even a lounge area upstairs!”

“That’s perfect babe,” Murphy said, smiling at her enthusiasm. Raven took the suitcase from his hands and he leant toward her and lowered his voice. “Hey, do you think we can get some time alone together while we’re here? It might be nice to have a bit of romance.”

“That’s so sweet,” she replied, kissing him on the cheek. “Of course we can. But tonight’s the first night so we should do a big group dinner tonight.” With that she took the suitcase up the stairs to claim their room.

“Are you finally popping the question this week?” Bellamy muttered, making sure none of the others could hear. Murphy nodded.

“She’s so excited to be here with her friends, though. It might be hard to get any time alone,” he pointed out.

“Don’t worry, if it comes to it, we’ll have a mandatory couples night,” Monty assured him. Murphy gave him an appreciative look as the three girls came back down the stairs together.

“It must be cocktail time!” Harper announced.

-

Murphy had to admit, he had a lot of fun with his friends the first night, but what he was really looking forward to was spending some alone time with Raven and finally proposing to her.

“Morning babe,” Murphy greeted Raven as she came into the kitchen, yawning. Murphy hadn’t been able to sleep, being too excited, so he’d gotten up early and was cooking breakfast for everyone. Harper and Monty were at the outside dining table eating theirs already.

“Good morning,” Raven replied, giving Murphy a kiss before filling a glass up with water from the tap. “That smells amazing.”

“I was thinking today we could go for a walk in the rainforest that’s nearby,” Murphy suggested. “I’ve heard there’s some really cool waterfalls there. Could be romantic.”

“That sounds really nice, but me and the girls have already planned to go to some wineries today,” Raven told him. Murphy sighed. He served up the bacon and eggs for her and himself.

“No worries,” he said, trying not to sound frustrated with her. After all, it was her holiday too, and she had no idea why he so desperately wanted some time alone. “We can do something another day.” Raven smiled at him and took her breakfast outside to sit with Harper and Monty.

-

As the week went on, Murphy was becoming increasingly frustrated with how little time he was spending with his girlfriend. Every time he suggested some romantic alone time, there was always something she would rather do with her friends. He was starting to wonder if maybe she did know he wanted to propose, and she was just trying to avoid that happening at all costs.

“That’s not what it is,” Bellamy assured him on the Friday evening, when the girls had gone to the night markets along the beach. “Clarke’s been spending just as little time with me. I just don’t care as much because I’m not trying to propose.”

“Maybe you need to tell her the plan in advance so she can’t back out and say she already has something on,” Monty pointed out. Murphy hummed thoughtfully.

“I just need this to be perfect.”

-

It was the second last day of the beach trip, and Murphy was running out of time. That morning, when Raven finally arose from her deep slumber and made her way to the kitchen, Murphy accosted her.

“Raven,” he said firmly. “Today we are spending the day together. We’re going to hire one of those glass-bottomed boats and were going to row to the island that’s just off the beach near us.”

Raven looked at him in confusion, unsure why he was suddenly so annoyed at her. “Yes, sir,” she joked. “If it’s so important to you.”

“It is important to me,” he sighed exasperatedly. “We’ve been here almost a week and we haven’t spent any time together. Are we even a couple?”

She remained silent at that, not wanting to worsen his already sour mood.

They hired the glass-bottomed boat from the stall on the beach and headed out to the island that wasn’t too far from the shore, not saying a word to each other during the entire transaction.

“I’m sorry we haven’t spent more time together this week,” Raven finally said, breaking the silence. “I guess I just thought, since we live together, it might be nice to spend some time with my friends. We really don’t get to see each other that often.”

Murphy suddenly felt guilty for how forceful he’d been. She was right, and he was reminded again that she had no idea the real reason he wanted alone time. “No, I’m sorry,” Murphy apologised. “I shouldn’t have been so forceful this morning. I get why you want to spend time with your friends. I just wanted to have some time to ourselves, too.”

“Well, we’re finally getting that now,” Raven said with a smile. She gently squeezed his hand and he smiled back. They were silent again, but this time it was a much more peaceful silence rather than the tense silence they’d had before. In their glass-bottomed boat they could see a variety of different colourful fish and corals.

When they arrived at the island, Murphy jumped out in the shallow water, but collapsed immediately as he scraped his foot on a rock and it cut open.

“Ah fuck!” he cried out in pain, letting go of the boat.

“Oh my god, are you okay?” Raven asked, jumping out of the boat on the other side to avoid the rock and running to help him up. She wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled him onto shore, gently placing him on the sand before grabbing the boat and dragging that up next to him.

“This isn’t going to plan at all,” Murphy groaned, looking at the cut on his foot which was oozing blood. Raven crouched down beside him and looked at the foot. The cut wasn’t very big, but it was deep.

“It’s okay. It’s not like you need your foot to row, so we can rinse it in the ocean and when we row back to shore, we’ll see what first aid stuff they have in the house,” she assured him. Murphy sighed and put his face in his hands. Raven rubbed his shoulders in comfort. “It’s fine, really. Not everything we do together has to be super romantic. And we were having a good time up until this point, right?”

“That’s not why I’m upset,” Murphy said. He felt around in his short pockets, and realised he hadn’t even come fully prepared. “Shit. I forgot the ring, too.”

Raven paused as she suddenly realised why he was so desperate to get her alone this week, and moved from her crouched position into cross legged, resting her head on his shoulder.

“You know, I don’t need a perfect proposal,” she told him, her voice soft. “I’m happy just to be here, with you. We’ve got the rest of our lives for perfect moments.”

Murphy smiled at that. He turned to Raven and she raised her head from his shoulder. Murphy picked up her hands and looked her in the eyes.

“I love you so much,” Murphy said. “Raven Reyes, will you marry me?”

Raven grinned. “John Murphy, I will marry you.”


End file.
